


First Night Alone

by bitterbeefcake



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys be Fucking, Certified Himbo, Daddy Issues, Erran is Old and Perverted, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Is There Not A Tag For That, Idiot Barbarian is a Shy Boy, Knotting, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Pet Names, Possessive Sex, Rose - Freeform, Shy, Stupid Fluffy Aftercare, Twunk, give me my juice ty, he's 500, laszlo's like 25, like really old, like the lewd rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterbeefcake/pseuds/bitterbeefcake
Summary: Laszlo and his big fluffy boyfriend finally get a private night together after being stuck on a crowded boat for a goddamn month.Some choppy writing/boring buildup in the first chapter. Please don't judge me for Erran's thick Scottish accent oTL
Relationships: Erran/Laszlo, Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Going into a new town full of mostly humans and elves/half-elves, Laszlo felt a little overwhelmed. He and his team of misfit friends had just anchored into a port town of sorts, after being on a tight ship for well over a month. While the thick air was palpable, it was welcoming to the crew. Laszlo and his friends made their way into the town, relieved to finally be off of the ship and onto land. As they scurried here and there throughout the remainder of the day, Laszlo grew more and more restless. He didn't do well in unknown towns, especially ones full of mostly humans. 

"You doin' alright there, laddie?" The big firbolg in the group asked, looking down at the fiery little man before him. Even though the hair on his chest and face proved he was an adult half-elf, the firbolg realized that Laszlo was quite the nervous little youngin’, always on alert and putting on his fiercest scowl wherever they went. Laszlo looked up at the firbolg, having to crane his neck just to see his face.  _ Curse my damn height _ , the half-elf thought to himself.

"Didn't realize how much I still struggled in crowds like this," Laszlo admitted, moving forward alongside the rest of the team. "How about you, Erran? Happy to finally be off that boat?" Erran scoffed, stretching his huge arms up in the air over his head.

"Y'have no fuckin' clue; I like me an adventure, but you dinna tell me the trip would last fer this long, boy." He grumbled as the crew ventured further into the town. "Be nice ta sleep on an actual bed fer once," the firbolg continued, "if we find a tavern and they only have the floor or hammocks, I'm out." The majority of the team agreed; being cooped up on a ship only leaves so much comfortability and privacy.

Later in the day, the crew settled into a bustling tavern, full of navy and other seamen alike. The tavern was very loud and busy, but it seemed like this was the normal environment with how the barmaids and barkeeps bustled about apathetically, yelling at a patron every now and then who would get too rowdy. Laszlo spotted a table for them all to sit at, but once he and his friends got closer, a bristled, strong-looking navy officer promptly walked in front of him and sat right where they were about to, never breaking eye contact with the half-elf. 

"There's another table back this way, come on," his friend, Merriweather, a strapping human bard, declared as they began following him. Now usually, Laszlo is the type of man to confront and be a hot-headed mess around people like this fucker. Something about this guy rubbed Laszlo the wrong way, however; and as much as he'd never admit it, he got scared for a split-second. His past experiences with humans seemed to be a fly in the room for him, always buzzing around here and there to make sure he doesn't ever forget what happened three years ago, and what could still happen again.

"Laddie, this way," Erran said, putting a big hand on his shoulder and guiding him towards the table, noticing the boy's sudden stillness as he stared at the navy officer. "Not worth the trouble."

"The fuck was that about," Laszlo muttered, trying his best to act like nothing happened. A gentle rub of the firbolg's hand on his shoulder told him all he needed to know.  _ He sees right through you, idiot _ . 

As they all ordered drinks and food, the group slowly grew more comfortable in their new surroundings. Grudaan, the imposing (but stupid-hot) half-orc mercenary guzzling down drink after drink; Cassiel, a tall, beautiful purple tiefling trying his best to catch up with the half-orc (and failing); Merriweather finding a pretty elven lady in the corner and singing shanties, encouraging the tavern to erupt into song and laughter. The night progressed into delightful banter and chatter, everyone finally taking a breather after their long journey had come to an end.

  
  


As the night progressed, Erran couldn't stop himself from watching his little half-elf friend as he ate and laughed with the rest of the group, his feet on the table as he sang along with Merriweather’s shanty. He couldn't help his lingering stares when the boy would take a drink or put anything to his mouth.  _ Yer a nasty old man,  _ he thought.  _ Poor thing just wants to relax and yer thinking of putting that sweet mouth to use.  _

Laszlo noticed quickly throughout the evening that Erran was acting a little off, definitely noticing those hazel eyes watching his every move. Since their adventure abruptly began around a month and a half ago, the pair had recently become lovers, and were still trying to figure each other out. There's only so much you can do on a ship full of 30 people, three horses, and a giant blink-dog that refuses to give you any space. 

"What we wanna do 'bout lodging?" Grudaan had asked, albeit drunkenly, once things died down a bit in the tavern. "Y'all wanna save some money and sleep on the boat?" Laszlo and Erran locked eyes briefly as the rest of the group chimed in on their plans.

"I'm getting a damn room to myself," Laszlo said, his drink helping him find his courage. He rose from his seat and bid goodnight to the group, not answering when a few had called to possibly share rooms. Once Laszlo made his way a bit farther out the room, Erran got up as well, saying goodnight to the group but keeping his eyes locked on the boy's retreating form. 

"Y'all fuckin' nasty," Cassiel declared haughtily, taking another shot as he glared in mock-disgust.

Laszlo made his way towards the lady across the counter in charge of rooms and began speaking with her when she asked, "is this for one or...?" She side-eyed pointedly behind the boy, to which he turned around, seeing the all-too-familiar shit-eating Erran grin. He stammered, losing his cockiness for a split-second, when Erran replied, "fer the two of us, ma'am." The lady smirked, handing Erran the key to the room after payment.

Following the lady's directions to their room, Laszlo walked silently ahead, suddenly stupidly nervous about finally having a night alone with his lover.  _ What the fuck do I even say or do, _ he thought. Erran followed close by, checking his breath in his hand. Out of all his past experiences with former partners, he never expected to be so possessively hungry over the little half-elf in front of him. A man, at that! But something about this one lit a fire in his belly. To him, this boy had the world at his mercy, and he chose him: a big tired old bastard, to warm his bed. His cock stirred as he blatantly stared at the boy’s ass as they continued their way towards the room.

Shutting the door a bit too quickly behind him as they entered, the firbolg grabbed the half-elf under his armpits and lifted him, emitting a startled  _ whoa there _ from the smaller man. Moving his legs apart with his mass, Erran pushed Laszlo into the door and roughly kissed him, their stubbles scraping against each other. His tongue immediately took over the boy's and Laszlo quietly groaned, holding onto Erran's arms as best he could, tasting the whiskey Erran was drinking earlier. 

Erran hoisted the boy up more securely and carried them both towards the bed, dumping the man there and watching him stutter at the somewhat rough treatment. The firbolg moved into his space and began kissing his way from neck to mouth, dotting purple hickies particularly on the boy’s neck. Laszlo wrapped his arms around Erran, undoing the big man's ponytail, grayed-orange hair cascading around them, and tangled his hands in, gripping lightly.

"You've got too many clothes on, boy." Erran growled quietly, sucking Laszlo's bottom lip in his mouth. "Give me a little show." Laszlo blushed profusely, blinking up at Erran.  Usually he is not on the receiving end, but he'd be damned to tell himself he didn't like being overtaken like this. Grabbing his kilt, Laszlo made to shimmy out of it when Erran's hand pressed his stomach down into the mattress, stopping his actions. 

"Slowly." Erran instructed, leaving his hand as a warning. The half-elf let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and began to slowly undo his belt. He lifted his hips slightly, pushing his kilt down, his clothed half-hard cock meeting Erran's big stomach. 

"That's it," Erran quietly said, rubbing Laszlo's stomach as he continued to watch the boy strip for him, showing off his trail of lovely red hair creeping farther down his figure. Laszlo had the kilt below his ass, but he stopped, blushing as he looked away from Erran, his cut ears pointed down.

"I uh, you..." he stuttered, motioning at his spread legs and incapability to fully take his kilt off. Erran captured the boy's mouth with his and then reached down to lift Laszlo's hips in the air, grabbing his legs and linking them together in front of him. Placing his legs on one shoulder, Erran made quick work of the kilt and briefs, leaving behind a tattooed ass and thigh combo followed by the boy's girthy cock demanding to be the center of attention. He lightly pressed kisses down the boy’s leg. Laszlo brought his hands to his face, cursing in embarrassment, watching as Erran licked his lips, looking down at his twitching dick as it drooled a thick glob of precum onto the sheets. 

The firbolg spread the boy's legs to wrap around him as he positioned himself a bit, rubbing his cock with the other's in the process; causing the half-elf to gasp sharply, grabbing onto the sheets with a hand. 

"So sensitive," the big man chided, wrapping a hand around his clothed dick and Laszlo's naked one, giving them a couple quick jerks and watching the boy melt in front of him.

"Erran, I haven't--", the boy tried to say, losing his words as the firbolg continued his movements, waiting for the boy to finish speaking. 

"Please, g-give me a minute," Laszlo finally said, pushing himself up on his elbows. Erran backed off a bit, losing the grip on their dicks and giving the boy some space as he continued to sit himself upright, shirt creeping down and hiding that pretty pink cock from view.

"What is it?" Erran asked, a tad bit worried. Laszlo looked everywhere but him, gesturing to the private washroom across the room, ears red.

"I um," he said softly, looking down after rubbing a hand over his face in embarrassment. 

"I gotta get myself ready before you can uh...before--" and it all clicked in Erran's head.  _ Oh. _ The big man couldn't help but start snickering, receiving a confused look from the blushing boy.

"Fuck off, you try taking a dick close to the size of your forearm without prepping, you big bastard," Laszlo remarked, finally sounding like his usual hot-headed self. Erran took the boy's neck in his hands and pressed his mouth to his temple, giving a quick sweet peck. 

"Take yer time, we've got all night." Laszlo blushed, batting the man's hands off of him as he made his way towards his bag, bringing it with him to the washroom.

"Can I watch?" Erran jokingly teased as the half-elf shut the washroom door, making himself more comfortable on the bed, flicking his tail back and forth. 

"Shut it and sit there for a bit, nasty," the younger man shouted exasperatedly.


	2. --uck, they fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> huhuuuhhuhu what they doin'

“E-Erran, I’m not going to last much longer,” The boy moaned, hands gripping the sides of his lover’s head as he gently rode his face, not wanting to hurt the bigger man. Laszlo has a pretty big dick, but it was nothing Erran couldn’t handle; he guided the boy with his hands by moving his hips back and forth for him, beckoning him without words to go as hard as he wanted. Erran purred, vibrating the boy’s cock deliciously, hollowing his cheeks in time and sucking with his lover’s thrusts as he slowly grew restless above him. 

The boy cursed, sweat dripping as he all but humped his lover’s face, pressing his entire length down the firbolg’s throat. Erran welcomed the crude treatment, easily suckling and vibrating his boy’s dick and breathing through his nose, the boy’s red pubic hairs tickling him. 

True to his word, Laszlo cried out, moaning ever so sweetly as he came down his man’s throat, stuttering in his movements and tangling his hands into Erran’s hair to keep him in place. Laszlo sighed in bliss, placing his hands above Erran’s head and tried to back off, but Erran gripped his hips and forced him to stay, startling the boy when he continued to swallow around him, milking him for every drop he spared.

Erran grunted, growling on his boy’s cock and suckling it until it was fully softened, leaving the poor lad to gasp and moan so prettily and quietly above him. Overwhelmed by the sensations on his over-sensitive dick, Laszlo cradled Erran’s head as he pressed his own face into the mattress, gripping his lover’s head and spreading his legs more.

Finally swallowing the boy’s softened cock one more time before removing his mouth with an audible wet pop, Erran gently pushed the boy’s hips back to let him rise. Laszlo lifted a leg and sidled over, laying on his side with a hand to his forehead, rubbing his eyes as he panted in embarrassment. 

“You weren’t foolin’, huh,” Erran teased, watching Laszlo glare from under his hand at him as he wiped his mouth. “Ye lasted fer not even five minutes, laddie, I’m flattered! But also, a little concerned.” He poked at Laszlo’s softened member, laughing when it twitched.

“Ey there little laddie, wake up,” tugging at Laszlo’s dick playfully. “M’not done with you yet--”

“Old man don’t test me--” Laszlo growled as he went to aim a soft kick to the older man’s belly, quite tired of this lover teasing him for being a quickshot. Moving quicker than Laszlo expected, Erran grabbed his arms and pulled the boy to sit on his lap, legs splayed around the old firbolg’s hips. The half-elf looked up, stumbling with his intended-crude remarks as Erran went from his playful smirk to a more dangerous, hungry look that left Laszlo silent.

Wordlessly, Laszlo took the initiative and wrapped his arms around him, smothering his thick neck. Erran cradled the half-elf, letting the boy push him to lean back against the headboard as he kissed slowly down the firbolg’s fluffy chest. Erran moaned as Laszlo paid close attention to the man’s nipples, taking one in his mouth and sucking softly, lightly pinching the other.

The firbolg gasped quietly as his boy continued to suckle and fondle him; last thing he wanted to do was let the boy know one of his weaknesses.  _ He’d never let it go _ he thought, smiling as the boy finally moved farther down to his big belly, licking at the many stretch marks and kissing each one he came across. 

“Sweet lad,” he mumbled, watching with half-lidded eyes.  _ This boy will be the death of me _ . Laszlo licked his way down to the firbolg’s leaking cock, the surprisingly angry pink head coming slightly out of its gray-blue hood, dripping precum onto the sheets. Taking his meaty cock in both of his hands, Laszlo tried his best to suck as much as he could of the man’s head.

Lathering spit down the man’s cock, Laszlo moved his hands up and down, jerking Erran off while trying his best to give the man a blowjob.  _ It’s cute, really, how hard he’s trying, _ Erran thought cockily, never wanting to discourage the boy for making an effort, even if it was messy. His administrations were slowly working, and Erran was beginning to feel his knot stir when he laid a hand on Laszlo’s head, making the boy pause. 

“If y’keep doing that, I’ll pass out on ye,” he said between pants, moving to gently push Laszlo to lay down on his back. 

“But you’re not--”, the half-elf interrupted, Erran shushing him as he kneeled over.

“Dinna worry about me, let me taste you,” Erran murmured, motioning for the boy to lay his legs on his shoulders as he crouched down closer to the pretty dusty-pink hole he’d been thinking about since they left the docks. 

Laszlo, embarrassed at being seen so intimately, did as he was told and angled his hips for easier access. While he did plenty of prep for this, it still embarrassed him to be seen so openly.

“S-sorry about the hair,” he quickly said, not wanting to ruin the moment but also getting way too anxious as Erran breathed against his balls.

Erran gently kissed Laszlo’s back-to-life hard cock, trailing his way down to his prize; licking down his perineum, absolutely loving how the boy didn’t fret with shaving. Being mostly covered in hair/fur himself, the firbolg never quite understood the appeal of smoothly shaven privates. The concept for him to even try it boggled him.  _ Must be a human thing _ , he wondered.

“Oh--” Laszlo gasped, feeling his lover’s ridiculously big tongue lapping at his asshole, covering his mouth with a hand and throwing the other on the headboard. Erran breathily chuckled, thoroughly enjoying hearing the boy gasp so prettily.

“Make more noise for me,” he encouraged, kissing the boy’s entrance and using his hands to spread his ass, enjoying the taste of the sweetened lube his boy used to prep himself with before they began. Laszlo moaned, embarrassed that he could come so easily undone. Erran worked his hole thoroughly, tongue-fucking and sucking roughly until the boy couldn’t help but moan and curse in broken-elven under his breath, his little gasps and moans driving the firbolg. 

Erran snuck a bottle of lube and spread some out on his fingers, quickly rubbing a thick finger around Laszlo’s swollen hole, waiting to see if he was ready. Laszlo pushed down as soon as the finger was near, making the bigger man growl in approval. 

“M-master, please hurry,” Laszlo said in a strained hushed voice. The pet name drove Erran wild, immediately inserting two, then three fingers in the boy, fucking and stretching him out; his administrations causing the boy to be jolted back and forth in time with his lover’s pace, his pecs bouncing deliciously.

Erran rolled his hips into the mattress as he teased his boy, rubbing his dick and leaving a large wet spot into the piled up sheets. He couldn’t help but take the boy’s cock in his mouth again, further prompting gasps from Laszlo. 

As he continued, from out of nowhere, a sudden and very loud BANG BANG BANG was heard across the room as the door shook from the harsh knocking, scaring the daylights out of the half-elf as he cried out in surprise.

“Wha--” Erran startled, thanking the gods Laszlo’s dick was out of his mouth before he clenched his teeth down in surprise. “Fuck off!” He yelled angrily, glaring daggers at the door, livid that they were being interrupted. Before he knew it, Laszlo had emitted a low, deep growl that turned into an animalistic snarl, the hairs on his arms rising as he unintentionally went into a rage, rushing at the door buck ass naked with lube dribbling down his leg.

“LADDIE WHAT--” Erran shouted, but it was too late. The boy was out the door with his big battleaxe in hand, ready to take on whoever was at the door. Erran shuffled up from his position, wrapping a sheet around his lower half in case someone came in.  _ What the fuck is going on out there _ , he thought annoyedly, flicking his tail in complete annoyance and impatience.

A muffled  _ oh you’re so fucking DEAD  _ could be heard from down the hallway, followed by a  _ the fuck you lookin’ at _ as Laszlo, still mid-rage, stomped back into the room, locking the door and chucking his axe near the bed, his sharp incisors bared as he growled his way back towards the bed, eyes fully yellow-green and angry.

“It was fucking Cassiel, scared the shit out of me,” Laszlo snarled, trying to get out of his rage as quick as he could, wringing his hands together. “Fuckin’ nose-wiping little horned bastard, I’ll kill him,” he rattled on, pacing back and forth while Erran just watched blankly.

“Lad, get back in the bed.”

“Just wait, I’m gon’ fuckin’ stick my  _ dick _ in _ one of those books  _ of his and--”

“Laszlo.”

The angry boy finally looked at Erran, and swallowed the rest of his threats. Erran looked... _ not happy _ .

“C’mere, now,” he gently said, and while his words were calm, his face was not.  _ The one time when we are finally away from everyone and this little fucker’s friend decides to prank...okay, duly noted. I’ll deal with his ass later.  _ Laszlo seemed to have finally sobered up, realizing he fell for one of the easiest pranks in the book. 

“Aw goddamn it,” he complained, feeling stupid. “My bad, I uh--” he tried to quickly explain, but Erran reached out for his hand, ushering him back to bed. Laszlo complied, apologizing profusely for ruining the moment, to which Erran harshly pushed him down on his stomach and quieted the boy into submission with a rough slap on his ass. 

“Okay, okay, that’s fair,” Laszlo said, laughing nervously and looking back, gasping when he was dealt three more powerful spanks to his reddening tattooed ass. Erran sighed, looking down at his hot-headed bastard of a lover. 

“We’ll deal with yer friend tomorrow, but yer in my room tonight, boy. Yer attention’s on  _ me _ , no one else, ye understand?” He couldn’t help but growl jealously, annoyed at being interrupted by childish banter. Laszlo stared wide-eyed, nodding his head as best he could from the awkward angle, his rage ending as he calmed down.

“Y-yes si--master,” he quickly corrected himself, quickly getting up on his knees and leaving his upper half pressed into the mattress, hoping to get his man back to being happy. Erran grunted his approval, his possessive tendencies getting the better of him as he pressed his boy further into the mattress, earning an  _ oof  _ as he kicked his legs further apart. Laszlo looked back, anxious at the unfavored position but making sure he kept a hand on Erran’s person, for his own sake.

Erran spread the half-elf’s cheeks before taking the lube bottle from before and crudely inserting the opening into the leaking entrance, emitting a quiet  _ ah!  _ from his boy. Squeezing, he made sure to lube him up more than he already was, as well as his own cock, which at this point was angrily ready to be given any form of attention.

_ That fuckin’ makes the two of us _ , Erran greedily grumbled in his head, still feeling his blood boil at his foolish boy’s actions. Guiding the tip to his stretched entrance, Erran looked to Laszlo, not moving until he gave the signal that this was okay. Laszlo reached a hand down over Erran’s on his hip, making sure to keep eye contact.

“P-please, master Erran,” he said, completely embarrassed by his words, but knowing it’s what his lover enjoyed. Erran huffed his appreciation and pressed into the boy, his hole slowly stretching to accommodate the ridiculous head. Laszlo strained, digging his nails into Erran’s hand as the man continued to push into him, albeit slowly. Erran moaned, finally letting his own noises out as he humped his way into the gasping boy under him, his stomach all but covering the boy’s tattooed back. 

“Sh-shit, wait,” Laszlo said, wincing when Erran pressed in too much too soon.“Sorry, I’m sorry--” 

“Need me te go slower?” Erran asked breathily, reaching down and squeezing Laszlo’s hand;  _ careful, ye big oaf _ , he thought to himself,  _ just because yer mad doesn’t mean ye need to break the lad _ . 

He nodded, muffling another apology as the firbolg slowly pushed in and out, pulling out to the tip, teasing his entrance, and slowly inserting himself back in. He brushed against the boy’s prostate and Laszlo let out a deep moan, his voice echoing throughout the room. Cursing midway, he grabbed hold of a pillow, desperately trying to muffle his sounds.

“Oh no ye don’t,” Erran suddenly growled, slapping an asscheek as his boy buried his face into a pillow to quiet himself. “I said I wanted te hear ye, dammit. Let yer bastard friend hear ye come undone by  _ me,  _ boy.” 

He reached down and snatched the pillow, throwing it across the room as his boy grasped the sheets under him, shocked at what his lover said.  _ Good lord, he’s mad _ , he thought, his ears lowering further as he was rocked back and forth by rough, quick thrusts.

Getting too in his head, the older man was having a hard time keeping it together; he began panting, humping little by little until he was fully sheathed, groaning to his heart’s content, not giving a flying fuck who heard. Laszlo gripped Erran’s hand, the position finally getting to him, even though he was nervous to ask more from his man.

“M-master, could I move?” he asked shyly, trying hard to lay it thick on his pet names. Erran moaned at hearing it again, humping into his boy once before nodding. Laszlo squirmed, trying to keep the two of them connected but failing frustratingly.

“Can I see your face?” Laszlo asked, giving up on trying to move on his own. For the first time that night, Erran actually was left speechless by his boy’s shy request. Pulling out, he gently rolled Laszlo over until he was face to face, reaching down to kiss his pink lips, softly biting his lower lip. From this angle, Laszlo wouldn’t be able to be in kissing range for long, since his lover was quite bigger and taller than he; he’d have more access to hold onto the firbolg’s hairy belly for dear life. 

“Thanks,” he shyly said, arching his back, lewdly positioning himself for easier access, using his own hands to spread himself for his lover. 

“Please hurry,” he moaned, displaying his neck to the side, knowing it drove his man wild. Erran wasted no time in entering the boy again, his drive quickly getting the better of him as he gripped Laszlo’s hips, growling almost animalistically. Panting, Laszlo tried to keep up with the rough pounding, aiming to meet his man’s thrusts each time, his hardened dick bouncing back and forth. He usually never heard the firbolg make such noises, so he wanted to make it happen as much as he could. 

“L-Laszlo, my uh,--shite” Erran gasped, feeling his knot beginning to form again. “Sorry, c-can I--” his thrusts began to stutter as he forced himself to stop moving before he could ask, visibly straining. Laszlo looked down and saw the man’s bulbous knot at the base of his dick rising up, and the boy grew nervous. The first time Erran knotted him, it was completely an accident and hurt like a motherfucker, but Laszlo wanted to please his sweet man for dealing with his bullshit tonight, so he swallowed his fears.

“Can I knot ye?” Erran asked apologetically, looking down at Laszlo’s scared expression.  _ I’m sorry laddie, I can’t help meself, it’s been too long _ , he thought bitterly, hating that he’s losing his control over silly jealousy. The boy stiffened a bit, still looking down at the intimidatingly big knot, then up to Erran’s worried face, sweat dripping down his brow as he waited for his response.

“P-please breed me, master,” he answered finally, gripping Erran’s hand tighter in preparation and completely embarrassed by how ridiculous he sounded. Seeing his normally composed lover become so undone by his words excited the half-elf, even though he knew it would hurt. 

Erran squeezed his hand, beginning his rough pace as before, the gasps from his small lover urging him to go faster and harder. With a couple harsh pushes, Erran finally locked into the boy, moaning out his release as he came deep in Laszlo. His hips stuttered as he bunny-humped his pleasure out, gripping the headboard and almost tearing off one of the wooden pieces on it, smothering Laszlo with his belly as he bent forward.

Laszlo held on tight to Erran’s hand, the other he used to grab a pillow and bite out his pained moans. He wasn’t used to this, his former intimate partners never had this type of...connection. Other than the longtooth-shifters he met back in the day, but they were borderline werewolves, so he never questioned it. He couldn’t help the tears prickling his eyes, however, going to cover his face so Erran didn’t see. 

The knot continuously pulsated, shooting spurt after spurt of hot thick cum deeper into the boy, and he groaned. His belly began to swell slightly from it all, feeling uncomfortably full. He tried to arch his back and scoot away, and of course knew better; Erran placed a hand on his hip to keep them latched in place, growling possessively and falling into more primal instincts and pressed forward, knocking the wind out of Laszlo.

“D-don’t move, boy,” he uttered, furrowing his brow and crouching down as another wave of ecstasy shot through the man. He moaned, gripping around Laszlo’s middle and keeping him in place as he practically vibrated with how quickly he humped his poor lover. Laszlo cried out then, unable to hold in the pain and tried to grasp at his man’s hands, the pressure on his belly too much.

“E-Erran please,” he whined, desperately trying to relieve the pressure of his lover’s big hands.

“Just a bit longer, I’m sorry lad--” he groaned again, getting way too worked up as his quick movements made the bed creak. It seemed to never end, his belly swelling bit by bit as Erran continued to pump cum into him, the knot always pulsing in time. Laszlo’s tears dripped down finally and he let out a pained cry, covering his face with his arm and gripping Erran’s hand, just waiting for him to be through. His dick slowly softened, the pain becoming too much for even  _ his  _ masochistic ass to bear.

After about one solid minute of his big lover humping more and more into him, whispering sweet apologetic nothings, Erran slowly groaned, his sweat dripping down and dropping onto Laszlo as he finally rode out the rest of his orgasm. He made to lay on his side, but the connection proved it to be a difficult mission. Laszlo grunted sharply when Erran moved too quickly, the knot refusing to disconnect them.

“Sorry laddie, sorry,” Erran cooed softly, feeling bad for making the boy cry. He knew it would hurt him, and he did it anyway out of frustration. Eventually he was able to lay on his side, cradling his poor boy as they both waited for his ridiculous knot to go away. 

“Y’alright?” Erran finally asked, the exhaustion creeping up on him. Laszlo nodded his head, not wanting to break his lover’s mood. He whispered more sweet nothings into his boy’s ear, rubbing his back and petting his sweaty mauve-dyed hair. Laszlo appreciated the aftermath, needing to be cuddled and taken care of. The pain slowly eased, his body growing accustomed to the feeling, and he began to moan softly as Erran’s still pulsating dick rubbed that sweet bundle of nerves in his ass again and again.

His moaning didn’t go unnoticed, Erran looking down and seeing the boy’s cock growing and twitching. Without thinking, Laszlo had begun to slowly press against his lover’s body, moving his hips in circles as he moaned, arching his back more. Erran groaned, still in the aftermath himself, his cock still hard and shooting little spurts of cum. 

“C-can I--” Laszlo cursed, sick of being on his side. “Let me ride you.”

Erran stumbled with his words as Laszlo pushed his man to lay on his back, wincing as the connection pulled from his rushed movements, leaving himself on full front display. Erran felt himself blushing, not knowing how to respond to his little lover. Pressing his hands down into the firbolg’s big fluffy stomach, Laszlo began rotating his hips, almost as if he were dancing, riding his lover’s spent cock and making his little full belly slightly jiggle. The half-elf moaned so softly, eyes closed, slowly pressing himself as much as he could onto Erran’s cock.

“Gods be damned, boy,” the big man cursed breathily, moaning at the scene before him.  _ How he has so much stamina, I’ll never know, _ he thought. Pinching his own nipples, the boy danced his slow little pace, his hips neverending in their rotating. He looked down to Erran’s surprised face, his eyes half-lidded in arousal as he continued to play with himself.

_ He’s way too good at this _ , the firbolg realized, too lost in the boy’s movements on his dick. Laszlo wiped his tears away, his pleasure becoming too much, and he began bouncing, furiously aiming himself to land right on that one sweet spot that left him breathless. The bed shook and creaked as he grew more and more needy, his moans turning into almost growled grunts as he pressed more and more down. The pain was definitely back, but it was good this time, so good.

“Ah--!” He gave a surprised shout as Erran gripped the boy’s sides and pressed up as hard as he could, pistoning himself as much as his knot would allow him into the boy above him. Laszlo bounced, his full belly and pecs jiggling to the harsh pace, tears starting to form again in his green eyes. At this point, the boy’s makeup was smudged and running down his face, but gods he didn’t care. 

“H-harder, please go harder--!” Laszlo babbled, almost incoherent at this point with how much pressure was in his belly. Erran rose into a sitting position, his belly crowding Laszlo’s space as he continued his harsh thrusting, squeezing his lad’s hips as hard as he could, definitely bruising them. Laszlo held onto the bigger man’s upper arms, his head falling back as he arched, leaking dick pressing into his man’s belly.

Growling, Erran gripped his boy’s hair and pulled his head back farther, wanting desperately to bite into that thick, tattooed neck. Straining down (definitely cricking his neck), Erran grumbled  _ fuck it  _ and bit as hard as he could between the juncture of Laszlo’s neck and shoulder, emitting a loud snarled cry from the half-elf as he came thick ropes onto the firbolg’s gut. Panting, Laszlo flopped into his man’s arms, Erran holding him in place as he continued sucking his boy’s neck, licking at the bloody bite mark he gave.

As his breathing slowed, Laszlo became woozy in the aftermath, his eyes drooping as he all but cuddled his man’s belly, wrapping his arms around him and inhaling his earthy musky scent. The firbolg lay down, cradling the boy, slowly feeling his knot finally give way. He pulled out slowly, his cum already leaking onto the towel he had placed down. Laszlo groaned softly, the pressure releasing but still uncomfortably there. Once Erran pulled out, he rose off the bed, grabbing more towels from the washroom. Laszlo sighed, rolled onto his elbows, spreading his legs to see how bad the damage was. 

Just like last time, he was met with an all-too-familiar dark pink rosebud, cursing as he saw his lover’s cum still making its way out. He reached down, feeling his small, squishy prolapsed asshole and getting embarrassed. It’s happened to him many times, and he always hated it.  _ Part of taking a big ass knot, I guess, _ he thought, rubbing his rose softly.

“Easy there laddie, be careful,” Erran warned, moving to sit down as he brought back more water, a greater healing potion, and towels. “Yer gonna have to let me take care of that,” he said, placing another towel down closer to the boy’s ass. 

“W-what do you mean,” Laszlo asked worriedly, really hoping Erran didn’t want to fool around anymore. He was exhausted. His lover smiled, holding his hands up. “Nothin’ like that, let me heal ye,” he moved closer, uncorking the potion with his mouth. 

“C’mere, open up,” he softly commanded, lifting the potion to the half-elf’s mouth.

“I can do this myself, you know,” Laszlo muttered shyly.

“Will ye just let me be sweet on ye? For fuck’s sake, boy,” he chided, smirking when Laszlo blushed.  _ Poor thing’s never had this before, _ he thought.  _ I’d murder whoever did this, to make you so nervous of someone carin’ for ye.  _ He nursed the potion to Laszlo’s lips, the boy closing his eyes, embarrassed by the intimacy of it all. Erran hungrily watched his boy swallow, seeing that the bloodied bite mark he gave was beginning to close up, leaving behind faded teeth marks.  _ Oops, _ he winced.  _ He’s not gonna like that tomorrow. _

Once it was mostly gone, Erran lightly pushed the boy to lay down. “Could ye spread yer legs for me?” The firbolg asked, taking more of the sweetened lube and rubbing it between his fingers. 

“What are you gonna do,” Laszlo shyly asked, hands curling near his chest as Erran got closer. 

“Don’t fret, I need to cast cure wounds on ye, alright? It won’t hurt,” Erran explained, kneeling down in front of the bed to get a clear view of his boy’s winking prolapse, his mouth beginning to salivate a bit.

“Such a pretty little thing, innit,” he couldn’t help but mumble, giving it an agonizingly slow lick, enjoying the velvety slick texture and tasting his cum. Laszlo gripped his man’s hair, growling his usual  _ fuck off, old man _ when he got too flustered over his teasing, making Erran laugh heartily.

He raised his head, moving his right palm to spread over Laszlo’s asshole. “Do ye trust I won’t hurt ye, lad?” 

“I-I don’t know,” the half-elf mumbled, suddenly losing his cool, terrified at the mention of anything magic-related when he was in such a vulnerable position. He tried to be better at not fearing magic, but gods it was hard. Erran watched him silently, rubbing one of his tattooed thighs.

“Can ye look at me?” Erran asked, smiling when Laszlo’s green eyes locked with his own. 

“I’m going to push in, alrigh’?” The firbolg said, saying everything he’d be administering. Laszlo swallowed and nodded, never looking away. Erran softly palmed the boy’s rose, ever so slightly pushing it back into him, and inserted two meaty fingers in as he cast his healing spell, all the while telling Laszlo exactly what he was doing, why he was doing it. Shivering from the spell being in such an intimate place, Laszlo propped himself up and looked down as Erran’s hand glowed, feeling the spell take root and healing him.

“Such a good boy, sweet boy,” Erran whispered under his breath, feeling pride in helping cure what he hurt. Laszlo’s ass and insides still throbbed in discomfort, but the pain eased tremendously and he sighed, watching Erran move his inserted fingers around, massaging. As he relaxed, more of his man’s cum seeped out, and Erran pressed deeper and upwards, trying to help rid the boy of his discomfort. 

“Y-you don’t have to--” Laszlo blurted, realizing what Erran was doing. The firbolg tutted, massaging deeper and, with his other hand, pressing lightly down on the half-elf’s slightly engorged belly. 

“I need ye to push it out, laddie,” the older man said in a hushed voice. “I want te see,” he greedily whispered, feeling entirely filthy for wanting to see his boy push out all the cum he just pumped into him. 

“N-no,  _ gods  _ no, it’s too embarrassing, man, I can’t--,” the boy began, definitely not wanting to show his lover their unflattering aftermath. “Y-you don’t need to see--”

“I’m beggin’ ye,” Erran pleaded softly, “please, baby, let me see what ye did fer me.”  _ Let me see what I did to you, no one else but me. _

“...d-don’t think less of me,” the half-elf mumbled, embarrassed by his man’s perverted request. 

He arched his back, spreading his legs more as he began to push out the rest of his man’s cum, cursing and apologizing frantically anytime his ass made lewd, filthy noises. Erran couldn’t take his eyes away at all of the cum coming out of that sweet used hole, his mouth watering. 

Laszlo gasped when Erran pressed down a bit too hard on the boy’s belly, causing cum to gush out quickly, emitting an embarrassing noise from the poor lad. Thoroughly humiliated, Laszlo brought a pillow over his head, closing his eyes as Erran continued to coax every drop out of his boy’s hole.

By the time he was mostly finished, Erran was panting, his cock stirring again at such a perverted sight, not even caring about the embarrassing sounds that came every now and then from Laszlo’s ass as he pushed more and more cum out. He couldn’t fucking look away. 

At this point, the half-elf was slightly panting himself, ears down and utterly spent, wanting nothing more than to curl up and never look at his lover again.  _ So fucking embarrassing _ , he thought, humiliated to no end.

When his boy’s belly was mostly back to normal size, Erran lowered down, giving that swollen, puckered out hole a long suckle, not caring that he was tasting his own cum again on the lad. Laszlo jolted, looking out from the pillow in horror, his dick twitching. The older man growled, tongue-fucking his boy’s hole, gripping those tattooed thighs and wrapping them around his own head. _ My gods I’ve bagged a fetishist, _ Laszlo thought, gasping at the man’s suckling.

“Yer a fucking pervert, you know that, right?” Laszlo breathily muttered, watching his big lover hollow out his cheeks against his swollen hole, wincing in pain-pleasure. After one last, sweet suckling kiss, Erran begrudgingly removed his mouth with a filthy wet  _ pop! _ , took another towel and wiped away any excess fluids, kissing Laszlo’s legs and thighs as he cleaned him up. 

Taking the towels off the bed, Erran brought them back into the washroom, washing and rinsing them quickly, ignoring his boy’s suggestive taunts about his bare ass jiggling to and fro as he moved. 

“Y’better be drinkin’ that water, boy,” he called out. Cursing under his breath, Laszlo took a small sip, then realized  _ oh shit I’m parched _ and downed the rest of the glass. Erran returned with a damp, clean towel, coming to rest at the foot of the bed, and began to tenderly wipe down Laszlo’s privates, earning a few sweet utters of appreciation. 

“There ye are, baby, how ye feelin’?” The firbolg asked, wanting to take care of his little lover as much as possible. This was his favorite part, cleaning him and making sure he knew he was loved. Warmed his heart to no end to see the boy at peace, for once.

“Mmn,” the boy said sleepily, the intimacy and pet names making him feel fuzzy inside, his head lolling onto the pillow he cradled. Erran looked him over, smiling, and walked back to the washroom, rinsing off the last towel. He returned to see his lover curled around the pillow, his eyes closed and breathing even. He had never felt more proud. He did this. This boy could easily terrify anyone, can cut heads clean off with a quick swipe of his axe, and could do whatever he wanted in life; and he chose him. To be so at peace, to finally be able to fall asleep first in front of the man was huge. 

“My sweet boy, sweet lad,” Erran softly cooed, flickering the candle lights off around the room and climbing carefully into bed. Laszlo rolled into his chest, digging his hands into the firbolg’s fluffy pecs and brought his face in close, inhaling his smell again. Erran chuckled quietly, embracing his lover and whispered sweet nothings in his ears and the pair finally turned in for the night, their soft breathing filling the room as they curled around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much the only actual-canon thing that I've written for them. Wrote this back in May and my new project is to dump my 40+ pages of dnd garbage into ao3. 
> 
> I haven't written fan fic in years and it shows but idc, it's fun writing about my idiot boy

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter they ff--


End file.
